Do you Squall?
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: The Orphanage gang is bored, and decide to play a game Irvine heard about. Set back when they were at the orphanage. Squall's POV


Disclaimer- I do not own Squall or Seifer or ANY of the FF8 cast! I know it's a shock…

This Fic is based when the group was still at the orphanage…Idea came from a game me and my friends would play when we were REALLY young. I just…. improved it. Just so you know I have no problem with guys marrying guys.

Slight Seifer x Squall (but not really since they're only like 5) **(Squall's POV)**

**Do you Squall…?**

I sat on the beach watching the tide. This is what I do almost everyday since Sis left. I don't like to play with the others much, Quistis is too bossy, Zell whines and Seifer complains when he doesn't get his way. Selphie is to hyper and Irvine…well to tell you the truth…Irvine scares me. He smiles almost as much as Selphie but he knows too much about, what he calls 'adult situations'. Like at night when we are all trying to sleep sometimes we can hear weird noises coming from Cid and Matron's room. Irvine laughs and everyone thinks he just has mental damage.

I could hear the five of them not far away, arguing about something stupid. But because of my stupid curiosity, I strained my ears so I can listen in.

"I'm boooored!" Selphie whines. I look away from the ocean to watch them. All of them are spread out laying out on the beach. Selphie started doodling in the sand. "Sooo bored!"

"What do you want to do then?" Seifer asked as he kicked sand in Selphie's little doodle. She sighed and laid back down.

"We can play a game!" Zell said jumping to his feet.

"OH! I like games!" Selphie replied. I shook my head. Dark brown hair falling in front of my eyes.

"Yes Selphie, we all know that you love games. But what game would you like to play?" Quistis asked. Just like Quistis, always acting the adult and using 'correct' grammar. Whatever that is.

"I know a game. We've never played it before though." Irvine grinned

"OHHH tell me!" Selphie said

"Ok, its called 'Wedding' one of us is the person who marries people and the rest of us pair up then after we all get married we go and do couple things! Matron told me about it!" He explained. Everyone seemed to think about this.

Seifer snorted. "Sounds stupid." At least _one_ of them is sane.

"I like! It sounds fun!" Zell said the others agreed. Seifer sighed

"Ok I guess I'll play too" Seifer gave in.

"I'm the Priest!" Quistis said. The others looked confused. "That's the person who marries people." There was a group 'oh'.

"Squall! Hey Squall come play!" Zell yelled. I quickly looked away and pretended I didn't hear them. A soft squishing noise came closer and Seifer kneeled in front of me.

"Your going to play this stupid game with us whether you want to or not." He smirked. I smiled slightly. I don't know what the 'or not' was but I wouldn't want to find out. I nodded. "Good, you were listening, so I know that you know what we are playing." He said grabbing my arm and lifting me up off the ground.

"WooHoo! Squally's playing too!" Selphie bounced.

"Squall your paired up with me!" Irvine said grabbing me by the shoulder and pulled me over to him.

"Who said that _you_ could have Squall?" Seifer asked.

"I did now, go find some sand or a piece of grass to pair up with." Irvine said pulling me closer.

"Hey! Boys aren't supposed to marry other boys, Irvine!" Quistis yelled.

"Oh go eat sand Quistis!" Seifer said "And besides one of Matron's guy friends married another guy! Member?" Quistis pouted and nodded.

"I want to be paired up with Squall too!" Zell spoke up.

"NO! Squall is _MINE_!" Irvine yelled. I just stood there and listened to them fight. Maybe I could sneak away…

"NEVER!" I was suddenly pulled out of Irvine grip and I landed on Seifer. My back on his chest as I watched Irvine and Zell fight with Seifer.

I could see Quistis out of the corner of my eye. She was tapping her foot in annoyance and Selphie pouted and complained to Quistis. I couldn't hear what she was saying but it was probably something about not being wanted by anybody.

_Why was I being fought over? And by three guys. I only agreed to this stupid game cause I didn't want to be poked until I went insane. _I sighed and almost jumped in the air when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and one slung over my shoulder. I turned my head to see that I was still being held by Seifer.

Glaring at Irvine and Zell, Seifer stuck out his tongue at them and tightened his grip on me. "Squall is going to marry ME and you guys can go find someone else to marry."

Sighing in defeat Irvine turned to Selphie "Selphie will you marry me?" Selphie giggled and nodded.

"NO FAIR!" Zell complained "Who am I gonna be with?"

"A rock?" I suggested

Seifer laughed "Good one Squall. Zell you'd look good with a rock"

"Make sure it has some moss on it…that way it can have hair" I grinned. I noticed that I just spoke a complete sentence. I haven't talked so much in a long time. I felt so proud of myself!

"Are you three paired up yet?" Quistis asked

"Yep!" Zell said lifting a rock the size of his fist into the air. It had some moss on the top.

"Good now, who's first?" She asked

"ME!" Selphie shouted dragging Irvine up to were Quistis stood.

"Ok, Do you Selphie take this person to marry?" Quistis began. Me and Seifer stood

behind them in a line. Behind us Zell was softly petting his rock.

"Seifer?" I whispered, Looking up at him.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. I noticed that he still had his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"What are we supposed to do? I mean I never heard of this game before." I asked very confused.

Seifer chuckled. "Don't worry its self explanatory."

"Its what?"

"Just…don't worry about it and answer the question" Seifer replied. I nodded.

"I do" Irvine said

"You are now Married!" Quistis announced

"WooHoo!" Selphie yelled and hugged Irvine, but it was more like a flying tackle. They moved off to the side as Seifer dragged me forward.

Quistis giggled "Do you Seifer take Squall to be your lawfully wedded….husband?"

"I do!" Seifer's grin widened as he put a fist on his hip.

"And do you Squall take Seifer to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Quistis asked again.

I looked at Seifer, then back at Quistis. "Uh…sure."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband!" Quistis shouted.

Seifer grabbed my arm and dragged me off to stand next to Irvine and Selphie while Zell married his rock.

"Aww you look sooo CUTE!" Selphie said.

Seifer moved his arm from around my shoulder to my waist with his other arm. "Yeah well… Squall's mine!" I laughed.. "And what do you mean 'sure?' It is an honor to marry me!" Seifer said not moving away from me.

"OOHH Lovers fight!" Irvine said

"Hardly." Quistis muttered under her breath.

"Quisty? Is it too late to not marry Seifer?" I asked.

"Look guys!" Zell yelled coming up to us. "This is my wife!" He said holding out his rock.

"OH what's her name?" Irvine asked.

"Rinoa." Zell said. But he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked

"I don't think I love Rinoa anymore." Zell said sadly.

"I don't blame you, she's ugly!" I said.

"You should talk Squall, You married Seifer!" Selphie laughed.

"If you don't love Rinoa anymore then you could kill her." Seifer said, ignoring Selphie's comment.

Quistis gasped. "That's totally inappropriate Seifer!"

"Ok!" Zell said. He took one last look at Rinoa the Rock before he threw it into the ocean. "You were a good rock while you lasted but you will not be missed." he shouted after it.

"Ok I'm bored again." Selphie said "Lets go see if Matron will make sandcastles with us." She said and took Irvine, Quistis, and Zell with her.

"Seifer, can you let go of me now?" I said trying to pull his arms off my waist.

"Probably…" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"But?" I asked

"I don't wanna!" Seifer threw his head back and laughed. "Lets go, maybe Matron can help me build a sand castle for us to live in!" I tried hard to glare at Seifer as he dragged me up the hill towards the house but it was impossible. Instead a small smile grew across my face. Maybe I wasn't so alone after all.


End file.
